futureofhumanityfandomcom-20200214-history
United Arabian Federation (Archived)
Archival Data * Archival Date: February 25th, 2019 * Reason: First Union of Arab Republics / United Arabian Federation page * Archiver: Dinotrakker Archived Text The United Arabian Federation, one of the Great Unifiers 'and a Member of the 'Terra Pact, is an example of a region once known for its anarchy and destruction turned into that of a modern paradise with only a few final vestiges of its past remaining. The history of the United Arabian Federation can be traced back to the Arab revolts of World War 1 and the many attempts at creating pan- Arab states during the Cold War, all of which failed. However the federations story starts during the aftermath of the 9/11 Terror Attacks. This led the United States of America, the European Union and Russia to declare war on terror. With this declaration came the invasion of Iraq and later Afghanistan and a worldwide counterterrorism operation. In 2011 the newly declared Turkish state totalitarian state run by a council of generals and a Sultan invaded and ultimately annexed Syria and Lebanon. The Turkish state dreamt of resurrecting the Ottoman Empire in a new modern form. This act alienated their neighbors especially the nations of the Middle East who order to remember the atrocities committed by the Ottomans over a century before. To combat this new growth the royals of Arabia came together and Saudi Arabia, the UAE, Qatar, Bahrain, Yemen, Oman, Jordan, and Kuwait, who have all been completely cleared of terror groups and have been returned to relative stability, signed the Treaty of Mecca and united in 2017 to form the United Arabian Federation with the capital in Dubai. This Federation was the largest and so far most successful Pan-Arab state to be formed in world history. The Federation knew that to curb the expansion of the Turkish state they needed to curb its growth and expand its own strength. This led to Iraq, Iran, Afghanistan, Pakistan, Israel, and Palestine being absorbed into the UAF at the end of the War on Terror in 2018. This made the United Arab Federation much more powerful, however their main adversary a would soon disappear only to be replaced with another one. The Neo Ottoman State, which had already been suffering from major economic sanctions and political condemnation for their actions soon fell apart during the Second Red Scare and whilst most of Anatolia was annexed by the New Soviet Union the remnants descended into anarchy and civil war and were quickly absorbed by the Federation. This started a long feud between the two powers which ultimately led to the Azerbaijani War in 2061. The Treaty of Kuwait, which ended the Azerbaijani War, was signed in Kuwait City on May 13th, 2063 by Soviet Tsarista Yekaterina Putin and Arabian President Rajaa Ishak. The Treaty forced the New Soviet Union to cede some land of the southern Karakum Desert, some of Gorno-Badakhshan and the oblast of Hatay to the United Arabian Federation, while the UAF must cede the rest of Azerbaijan to the NSU. Finally, the UAF didn't have to pay war reparations in exchange for allowing the NSU to continue to operate military bases, solar plants, and other important buildings in the oblast of Hatay. The Federation incorporated much of its government from the United Arab Emirates system, where the President is elected by a federal council of regional kings and other politicians and a Prime Minister who is elected by the people of the country. Despite the very large Muslim population the Federation prides itself on its secular nature and has opened its doors to foreign investors and has a massive tourism industry particularly in Dubai, Jerusalem, Tehran, and Karachi. All these locations are rich and stand as pillars of the modern world however in less developed regions particularly Syria, Afghanistan, and Yemen still suffer from high unemployment rates higher crime rates than average and still suffer from minor cases of religious extremism from the remnants of Islamic terror groups however their reach is very small and are usually easily dealt with. The Federation also is putting much investment in diversifying its economy. The Federation now has the largest solar-based energy grid as well as other hydroelectric and other green energy sources. The Federation also is a large contributor of the United Nations Space Administration and as a result, has one of the largest mining industries in the whole of the Sol System with many large companies including the Dubai Mining Syndicate and Crescent Transport Ltd. The Federation while not one of the greatest in size easily has one of the chances of becoming a dominant force but still like many has to deal with growing population troubles, the last vestiges of Islamic terrorism and several social problems that still plague Federation society. This article was written by Alchetbeachfan on DeviantArt, Thank you again! Category:Union of Arab Republics Category:Archived Pages